


The one that has you

by Halfbloodmars



Series: Minister for Magic Harry Potter and his handsome boyfriend, Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minister for Magic Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodmars/pseuds/Halfbloodmars
Summary: Harry is worried about the responsability of being the next Minister of magic.His boyfriend knows how to help him relax.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Minister for Magic Harry Potter and his handsome boyfriend, Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The one that has you

“You know you are the right man for this” Kingsley Shakelbolt was a good man. A resourceful Auror and member of the Order, and a very calm, openminded Minister and a friend even.

But he was currently being irrational. And Harry had yet to manage to control his temper.

“Am I?” it came out harsher than intended but he didn’t really feel like apologizing for it. The older man looked at Harry for a moment. Considering him.

“Harry...”.

 _Don’t_ Harry _me_ , he almost said out loud. He glared at the man who stopped talking, breathed and glared some more.

“I’m only 28” he managed to say between gritted teeth. “Not that much younger than I was” he could feel himself glaring daggers at his so called friend.

“But you were a war-“ he was the one being interrupted this time.

“Hero? Yes, and if I recall correctly so are you”

“It is different and you know it”.

It was different. Because all the wizarding community saw was Harry’s actions during the war. Not his job as Auror, not the job he and Hermione had done to integrate Muggle-born children in their years pre-Hogwarts, not Harry’s pride at being Teddy’s godfather, not Harry’s happiness at being with D-

“Just think about it, please” Kingsley’s eyes were calm and kind as always, but determinate “I’ll be needing the final answer by the end of the week”.

“But it is Thursday!”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They want me to be the next minister of magic”.

The words came out rough, his voice scratchy and coarse.

He was currently on his knees, between his boyfriend’s legs. The light blonde hair of his thigh scratching his stubble. The man above him was still catching his breath.

Harry had just finished sucking him off, his throat was still sore.

“Mmh” pale, long, elegant fingers tangled in his messy black hair, yanking his head upright from where it was resting on the other man’s thigh.

“I know” grey eyes were looking directly at him, adoration written all over that gorgeous face he had learnt to love in the past 10 years.

“You know?” both disbelief and sarcasm managed to be heard in his tone. The grip in his hair tightened. A warning.

He could feel the confusion show on his face.

The blonde man huffed, than chuckled, clearly amused.

“Unspeakable, remember?” his voice and his face are both showing so much smugness that Harry feels the sudden- yet so familiar- need to flip him off.

But he doesn’t dare.

Not now. Not in their bedroom.

He stares at the naked man in front of him, admiring the strong yet fine lines of the sculpted body. Strong thighs were surrounding him, making him feel protected, safe, not even a little bit trapped. His hips were narrow and his hipbones marked with Harry’s love bites, they looked edible. Just like the rest of him. Toned abs and chest, covered in the thinnest layer of- oh so- blonde hair, lead his gaze to broad shoulders and amazingly muscly biceps, veins ran all over his forearms, the left one bearing an old, faded black scar.

Scar.

That’s what they started calling it soon after the war, when everything was still so new and frightening.

He ended his scrutiny finally reaching for the handsome face of the even more handsome man that was caressing his head. Pale grey eyes were looking at him with so much love that something that had nothing to do with Harry’s erection stirred.

After almost 10 years of being together he still had to truly believe his luck.

He smiled at his boyfriend.

“Draco” he purred, feeling like a kitten wanting love and attention. Wanting to feel adored.

“Oh, you needy, little thing” the posh voice that had once been able to set his blood on fire, was now turning him on more than anything else. The hair petting stopped but before he could find the voice to complain about it, Draco spoke again.

“Come up here” he patted his thigh. Harry, eager to comply, raised from the floor, ignoring the ache in his knees and made to straddle his boyfriend.

“No, no” Draco’s hands helped him shift and manoeuvred him so he sat sideways on his man’s lap. One arm kept him upright circling his back, the other started giving him lingering touches oh his chest. Nimble fingers attacked his nipples.

Harry had very, very few erogenous ones but _damn_ , if his nipples weren't one of them.

Harry couldn’t stay still. He kept shifting as Draco’s mouth started sucking and biting at his neck and his hand, after giving up on his sensitive nipples, moved to his aching cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Draco” he moaned more than said. He was there, one word and that would be it. Warm breath reached his ear. “Come”

And he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Our relationship…” he didn’t know how to explain it without sounding pessimistic and insecure.

Draco stared at him, something dark flickering in his eyes.

 _Hurt_. He looked hurt.

“Is my past going to be a problem?” he bit his bottom lip nervously. Draco Malfoy was never nervous. Not around Harry.

“What? No” Harry cradled his boyfriend’s face in his hands “I don’t give a flying fuck about the press and you know it”.

And it was true.

In the 8 years that they had spent publicly dating, Harry had never ever read the Prophet. He knew what kind of things they spread around. He knew they weren’t true and so did his family.

Draco and the Weasleys were the only ones that mattered to him. Anybody else’s opinion counted nothing to Harry Potter.

He now had to make sure his man knew that too.

“I was worried about our time together” he brought their bodies down on the bed, still touching his boyfriend all over.

His face, his hair, his neck and shoulders. His beautiful, beautiful eyes now brighter.

It was so easy to break Draco’s confidence.

He felt so ashamed about his past mistakes and he was so worried that Harry might one day not love him anymore.

Harry was sometimes scared- _terrified_ \- about how easily he’d be able to hurt Draco.

“What about it?” Draco’s hands circled his body and pulled them even closer “We’ll manage. We always do”.

He tried to sound convincing and Harry knew he was doing it for his sake. His heart melted.

 _Merlin_ , he loved this man.

Harry rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s chest.

“But I will have so many responsibilities, I’ll have to work hard and a lot more than I do now. And I’ll have t-“

A mouth against his shut him up. Fingers intertwined with his.

“I’m the one that has you”.

A smirk.

“Mr Minister”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.  
> I’m not entirely happy about this so I might change it a bit in the future.  
> For now, let me know what you think.  
> I think I’ll write another one shot with Harry as Minister for Magic (that’s why I put the story in a Series).  
> <3
> 
> p.s. for those who are following my other story, please stay tuned ‘cause I’m fixing the next two chapters.


End file.
